Crabrawler Line/SM
Crabrawler can be only be found in Berry Piles scattered throughout Alola. These can be found on Routes 2, 3, 4, 5, 8, 10, 16, and 17, as well as Berry Fields, Poni Plains, Poni Wilds, and Secluded Shore. Crabrawler is the perfect example of a Pokémon that dominates the early game, but falls short later on. With an advantage over the first totem Pokémon, as well as other early game troubles such as Gladion's Type: Null or Sina's Ice types in Moon. Crabrawler can make the first island or two a piece of cake. What stops Crabrawler from truly shining is its incredibly late evolution. Crabrawler won't be any more powerful than it is on the first island until just before the Elite Four, meaning it will have to rely on the Eviolite for the majority of the game. However, even with these shortcomings, Crabrawler can add a fun attacker to any team. Important Matchups * Totem Gumshoos/Raticate (Verdant Cavern): This is probably Crabrawler's easier time taking a win. Getting Brick Break right before this fight helps a lot, making Totem Gumshoos a 2-3HKO depending on your level, and Totem Raticate is a guaranteed OHKO because of the quadruple weakness. Don't be afraid to heal or use the X Defend against Gumshoos if needed though, as Crabrawler's HP isn't exactly stellar. * Hau (Route 3):'''Pikachu can be fought with caution, as Brick Break is a guaranteed 2HKO while Electro Ball is a 3HKO. Be careful because a crit will turn it into a 2HKO with Pikachu being faster. Litten and Popplio can be fought and 2HKO'd by Brick Break. Leave Rowlet to something that can hit it for weakness though. * '''Hala (Iki Town, Fighting-type): * Ilima (Hau'oli City, Normal-type, optional): * Hau (Paniola Town): * Gladion (Route 5): * Totem Wishiwashi (Brooklet Hill): * Battle Royal (Royal Park): * Totem Salazzle (Wela Volcano Park): * Totem Lurantis (Lush Jungle): * Plumeria (Akala Outskirts): * Olivia (Ruins of Life, Rock-type): * Lana (Konikoni City, Water-type, optional): * Kiawe (Royal Avenue, Fire-type, optional, Sun only): * Mallow (Lush Jungle, Grass-type, optional, Moon only): * Nihilego (Aether Paradise): * Hau (Malie City): * Totem Vikavolt (Hokulani Observatory): * Guzma (Malie Garden): * Totem Mimikyu (Thrifty Megamart): * Plumeria (Route 15): * Guzma (Shady House): * Gladion (Aether House): * Nanu (Malie City, Dark-type): * Faba (Aether Paradise): * Faba (Aether Paradise, tag battle with Hau): * Guzma (Aether Paradise): * Lusamine (Aether Paradise): * Hapu (Vast Poni Canyon, Ground-type): * Totem Kommo-o (Vast Poni Canyon): * Lusamine (Ultra Space): * Solgaleo (Altar of the Sunne, Sun only): * Lunala (Altar of the Moone, Moon only): * Gladion (Mount Lanakila): * Hau (Mount Lanakila): * Elite Four Hala (Pokémon League, Fighting-type): * Elite Four Olivia (Pokémon League, Rock-type): * Elite Four Acerola (Pokémon League, Ghost-type): * Elite Four Kahili (Pokémon League, Flying-type): * Professor Kukui (Pokémon League): * Tapu Koko (Ruins of Conflict): * Post-Game: Moves (level-up movepool) (TM/tutor compatibility) Recommended moveset: ??? Recommended Teammates (Pokémon that work well on the same team with the one being analyzed) Other Crabrawler's stats Crabominable's stats * What Nature do I want? * Which Ability do I want? * At what point in the game should I be evolved? * How good is the Crabrawler line in a Nuzlocke? * Weaknesses: * Resistances: * Immunities: * Neutralities: Category:To be reviewed Category:Sun/Moon